


TECHNICAL SUPPORT

by possibleplatypus



Series: a song that never ends [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aurors, Bisexual Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crossdressing, For Violence, Happy Ending, Multi, Sexual Themes, THE EPILOGUE IS RATED M, and the threat of sexual violence, you can skip it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibleplatypus/pseuds/possibleplatypus
Summary: Research had needed a new field-tester (they always needed new testers, as most Aurors would “test” an artefact only once before screaming to be reassigned), and thus the most decorated Auror in recent history was currently shouting into a modified “smart phone.”Viktor was quite certain that phones were not alive, so he did not understand how they could be intelligent. He found that when it came to Muggles, it was best not to think too deeply into things.“THIS IS NIKE,” Viktor bellowed into the thin, rectangular case. “CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?”(or, my fill for the 'harry potter/cross-dressing/tech support" AU prompt)





	TECHNICAL SUPPORT

**Author's Note:**

> omfg I've never submitted anything to AO3 before am I doing this right
> 
> I wanted to thank [eden_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden_sama) for encouraging me to post this ❤❤❤ this was written in response to an anonymous [prompt](https://possibleplatypus.tumblr.com/post/167854624151/au-mix-it-up-challenge) on my [tumblr](https://possibleplatypus.tumblr.com)\-- the prompt was "harry potter/cross-dressing/tech support" and I don't know if anon ever saw it since it took me like a month to respond o(ㄒoㄒ)
> 
> Rating/Warnings: T (for a bit of swearing?) However, **the epilogue, which you can skip, is rated M** , for violence, sexual themes, and the threat of sexual violence-- THEY'RE AURORS THEY HUNT BAD PEOPLE and the rest of the fic isn't as dark I swear. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Viktor Nikiforov was not a very happy Auror.

Not so unhappy that he regretted his choice of occupation, but unhappy enough that it had gotten harder to keep up his trademark cheery disposition as of late. Thankfully, his colleagues didn’t seem to notice, and he didn’t want them to.

Since he’d become a full-fledged Auror, he had seen and subdued no small number of Dark wizards and organizations. In Britain, he was hailed as a “Living Legend.” There was talk that the drop in Dark activity over the past five years was because of him-- though he did not let unfounded rumors get to his head. (His head was already swollen enough, as his dear cousin Yuri often sought to remind him.)

Viktor couldn’t tell how long he had felt this way-- a few years, perhaps?-- and he didn’t really understand why. He was not cursed; he had his dog, Makkachin, and a few people he could call his friends; he had a job that he excelled at, a job that let him make a difference in the world. By all accounts, he ought to be very happy.

(There was that one instance, a little over a year ago, when he had felt a fleeting, searing glimmer of joy, but-- No, Viktor wouldn’t think about it.)

He had hoped that taking on more assignments would help, but when he’d delivered the latest pack of Stupefied criminals to Yakov’s door, his superior had taken one look at him and told him to take a vacation.

Viktor had refused. 

Yakov said that Viktor hadn’t taken a vacation in years.

Viktor pointed out that he did take a few days off when Makkachin had been sick, so Yakov was clearly exaggerating.

Yakov said that if Viktor wanted to be an obstinate man-child who couldn’t take care of his _own_ health, he could help Admin with some paperwork.

Viktor had finished all of his share three days before schedule and had spent his remaining time, as Yakov described it, driving the rest of the staff insane what is the matter with you Vitya.

So here he was, the newest field-tester for the Research Department, which lately had been trying to integrate magic with Muggle technologies in the hopes that it would help Aurors blend in while working undercover in Muggle communities. Yakov had refused to give him any more cases, and the Administrative Department had barred him from their offices for an undetermined amount of time. Research had needed a new field-tester (they always needed new testers, as most Aurors would “test” an artefact only once before screaming to be reassigned), and thus the most decorated Auror in recent history was currently shouting into a modified “smart phone.”

Viktor was quite certain that phones were not alive, so he did not understand how they could be intelligent. He found that when it came to Muggles, it was best not to think too deeply into things.

“THIS IS NIKE,” Viktor bellowed into the thin, rectangular case. “CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?” This was his first day field-testing items for Research, and he couldn’t say he was enjoying it.

“I can hear you loud and clear, you don’t need to shout!” a tinny voice emitted from the case.

“MERCURY I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU, CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK UP?” Viktor wished they had different codenames, but Chulanont had _insisted_.

“PLACE THE PHONE BESIDE YOUR EAR, LIKE THE MUG-- LIKE THE OTHER PEOPLE ARE DOING!”

“THE BLASTED THING _IS_ BESIDE MY EAR! ARE YOU SURE IT’S NOT MALFUNCTIONING?”

“ARE YOU HOLDING IT THE RIGHT SIDE UP?” 

“THERE ARE ONLY TWO SIDES--” 

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF-- PEOPLE ARE STARING, AREN’T THEY? NIKE, ARE THEY STARING?” 

Viktor glanced around. He was dressed in the current Muggle fashion, holding the incompetent Muggle device, standing in a busy Muggle street ( _the best way to test Muggle technology would be within the Muggle community!_ Chulanont had proclaimed, or something like that). His hair color had been changed to be “less noticeable” (dark brown, Viktor mourned). But a few Muggles were indeed staring at him; some had stopped and were facing Viktor, holding up their own phones like shields in front of their faces, though they blanched and tucked the cases back into their pockets when Viktor glared at them. 

“THEY’RE HOLDING THE PHONES AT FACE OR CHEST LEVEL, NOT BESIDE THEIR EARS!” 

“DID YOU EVEN _READ_ THE MANUAL?” 

“I READ IT, BUT IT ISN’T WORKING LIKE THE MANUAL SAID IT WOULD!” 

“ARE YOU HOLDING IT THE RIGHT SIDE UP?” 

“AS I WAS _SAYING_ BEFORE YOU INTERRUPTED, THERE ARE ONLY TWO SIDES, I HAVE HELD BOTH SIDES TO MY FACE AND I STILL CAN’T HEAR YOU UNLESS YOU SHOUT!” 

“JUST COME BACK TO BASE AND I’LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER BRIEFING. By Merlin, you’ll probably be a meme by the end of the day.” 

“WHAT WAS THAT LAST THING YOU SAID?” Viktor shouted. 

“JUST COME BACK TO HEADQUARTERS, MERCURY OUT.” 

“MERCURY? _MERCURY!_ ” But no, there was no sound coming out of the phone at all now. Viktor gritted his teeth, restraining himself from dashing the thing to the ground. He sent blazing glares at all the Muggles looking at him, sending most of them scattering, and stalked to the nearest concealed point where he could Apparate in peace. 

\---

He stormed into the Research Department. “Chulanont! A word, please? Chulanont?” Viktor had rather liked him when they had been introduced yesterday, but he was ready to Blast this prototype in front of the researcher’s face. Embarrassing himself in a street of Muggles like that-- no wonder the phone didn’t work, if he was supposed to hold it in front of his face or stare down at it at chest-level instead of putting it next to his ear! 

“Chulanont!” Strange, all the desks were empty; there didn’t seem to be anyone in the labs, either. Viktor rounded a corner. “Chula--”

The rest of the name caught in his throat. 

There was a woman sitting in Chulanont’s chair. Viktor had seen plenty of women over the course of his life, but the one before him was stunning enough to halt him in his tracks. 

Shining black hair cascaded over her back and framed a sweet, heart-shaped face. Her wide, expressive eyes were the warmest shade of brown (and oddly, somehow familiar), her lips a delicate petal pink. From her features, Viktor assumed that she was of East Asian descent. Navy blue robes clung close to her lithe frame. Viktor appreciated beauty, and he had to admit that she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. (Possibly the second most beautiful. A very close second.) 

Viktor realized that his mouth was still open after however many seconds they had spent staring at each other, and quickly closed it. Though he had to open it again to ask, “Is-- Isn’t this the desk of Mr. Phichit Chulanont?” 

“It is,” the woman said softly, seeming to shrink before his gaze. Viktor winced; he hadn’t meant to be intimidating, but he’d probably looked as aggravated as he felt before he spotted her. “I’m, um, I’m waiting. For Phichit. They’re all at lunch. The researchers, I mean. But Phichit said he’d come back before break was over, so… I guess you’ll have to wait, too. Sorry.” 

She ducked her head, her hair swinging to cover her face, and Viktor leapt to reassure her. “It’s all right, it’s not your fault! I apologize if I startled you, it was not my intention. My name is Viktor Nikiforov. I'm an Auror.” 

“I know,” the woman said, looking up at him again. Those eyes-- Viktor swore his heart skipped. “Everybody knows who you are.” 

Viktor flashed her a smile. It was the most genuine smile he had worn all week. Perhaps all month. Having changed his robes and hair back to normal (and being a quasi-celebrity, to Yakov’s infinite despair), he was probably easy to recognize. “I doubt that _everybody_ knows who I am.” 

“It’s true!” she said, straightening her posture and giving him a look so fierce he was taken aback. “You don’t need to be humble. You’re the most amazing Auror in history!” 

She immediately cupped her hands over her mouth, as if she could snatch the words back. Her blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck, and beyond. She was _adorable_. “I-- I mean--” 

“I’m very flattered you think me so, but I wouldn’t dare call myself the _most_ amazing Auror in history,” Viktor grinned. 

“Well _I would!_ ” she said hotly, then slapped her hands over her mouth again. “Oh, Merlin,” she whimpered, “I’m so sorry. I’m embarrassing myself. I’ll just go--” 

“No, please, I’m the one who should apologize, I interrupted you waiting for your-- boyfriend?” 

The woman recoiled from him. “ _Boyfriend?_ Phichit and I are best friends, but we certainly aren’t in any kind of romantic relationship. It would be like dating my brother!” 

“My mistake,” Viktor said smoothly. “Well, you know my name; may I have yours, Miss--?” 

“I’m Yuu-- Yukina,” the woman stammered. “Yukina Sato.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sato,” Viktor said, holding out a hand. Yukina shook it lightly. 

“It’s-- um, it’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov,” she said. “I’m, um, a great admirer of yours.” 

“Please, call me Viktor.” He was utterly charmed. He’d had a small mob of women and men throw themselves (sometimes literally) at him over the years; it wasn’t something he enjoyed. Yukina said she admired him (and if he was reading her correctly, in more ways than one), but she wasn’t being overbearing or desperate. “So, Mr. Chulanont is your best friend? How did you two meet?” 

“Oh, well, we both went to Hogwarts.” 

“Hogwarts! I visited it a few times. It’s a lovely school.” He had never attended school with other wizarding children, as his parents had hired the finest tutors money could buy, but he had been invited to Hogwarts a few times as an Auror to demonstrate defensive charms and duelling. 

“I know.” Yukina averted her eyes, still blushing prettily. “We, um, Phichit and I, we always went to your demonstrations. You were wonderful.” 

“Thank you,” Viktor said. “If I’d known you were there, I would have enrolled.” What was he saying? _Laying it on a little thick there, Nikiforov._ He couldn’t remember the last time he’d flirted with someone he was interested in-- scratch that, he remembered, and it was something he wished he could forget. 

He forced his thoughts back to Yukina, who was stuttering and redder than a tomato. “I… I mean… I…” 

“I must apologize again,” Viktor said, feeling sheepish. “That was too forward of me.” 

“No, it’s quite all right,” she said. “I’m, um, flattered.” 

“Well… Ms. Sato, was it? Do you work in the Research Department?” 

“Oh, uh, no, I don’t work in Research.” 

“Admin, then? Why have I never seen you around?” The Ministry had many departments, but Viktor was sure he would have noticed her even in passing. 

“Ah, no, not Admin, and you probably never saw me because I just arrived a few months ago, and I’m not very noticeable…” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “I find that impossible to believe.” 

“W-well, I, uh, I also try to stay out of the way. I’m really not one for socializing. I was just fiddling around with some things before Phichit came back...” 

Yukina looked down, and Viktor followed her gaze. “Is that… a _smart phone_ that you’re holding?” 

She perked up. “You know about smartphones?” 

“They should be called ‘dumb’ phones, in my opinion,” Viktor said, putting his phone on the desk before her. “I can barely hear a thing, and all the Muggles were holding it in front of their faces instead of beside their ears, like Chulanont showed me. I can’t understand how they’ll help our agents in the field if we have to shout to be heard.” 

“Oh, well, most Muggles have smartphones these days, so they’ll help you blend in and communicate if you’re in a place with lots of Muggles--” 

“That’s exactly what Chulanont said, but I really don’t think it was working properly.” 

“Why don’t you show me what you’re having trouble with?” Yukina asked gently. 

Which was how Viktor ended up sitting next to Yukina as she carefully walked him through everything Chulanont had gone over with him that morning-- though she did it with far less jubilant shouting and far more grace and patience. 

“The correct orientation for speaking through the phone would be like this,” she said, holding the device up. “Most phones have a lens on top, on the back-- see this circle here? It’s used to take photographs and videos. The camera can help you orient the phone. The speakers, where the sound comes out, are these little holes here.” 

“I… I see…” 

“Some phones have speakers that aren’t as noticeable. The location of the power buttons can vary, too. Though they’re trying to develop a model that everyone can learn to use comfortably, and that can run smoothly even through magical interference.” 

Viktor looked at her, impressed. “You explained it better than Chulanont did. If you don’t work in Research, how do you know so much about this?” 

Yukina blushed. “Phichit and I have shared an… enthusiasm for Muggle technology, ever since we were in Hogwarts. I like contributing to his projects, especially if it will help people in the long run.” 

“Hmm. I still think I’d find it easier to send a Patronus, or use the Protean Charm,” Viktor said, a tad petulantly. 

“But if you’re in an area with a lot of Muggles, think of all the Memory Charms you’ll have to cast after sending that Patronus. And you can’t expect every wizard to be skilled enough to cast a Patronus or a Protean Charm,” Yukina smiled. 

“We expect all Aurors to be able to cast a Patronus at least.” 

“True, but if used correctly, phones will be able to deliver verbal and written messages near instantaneously-- much faster than a Patronus. Though I’ll grant that the Protean Charm may well be more efficient, depending on the item that is charmed.” Yukina leaned back in her chair. “A lot of Dark wizards look down on Muggle technology; we can use that to our advantage if we have phones and they don’t. There are so many things we can learn from Muggles.” 

Viktor’s eyes gleamed as he looked at her, so confident and spirited when she was in her element. “You really know a lot about Muggle technology,” he said. 

Yukina’s expression turned wary. “Well, uh. My father is a Muggle.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Oh-- I didn’t mean-- if you’re concerned that-- I don’t care about blood purity, that doesn’t matter to me,” he stammered. “I meant no offense.” 

At that, she seemed to relax. “Oh. I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed… it’s just…” 

“I understand,” Viktor said, knowing exactly what certain members of the wizarding population thought about Half-bloods and Muggleborns. “And I’m sorry. Ignorance and prejudice are difficult to stamp out, to say the least.” 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Yukina gave him a small smile, and Viktor’s heart hummed with happiness and relief. 

“Ms. Sato,” Viktor said slowly, “Would you-- that is to say, may I take you--” 

There was the sound of doors slamming open from across the hall, and they both jolted. “Whew! Can you believe that Nikiforov, he can Stun twelve Dark wizards at once but can’t figure out how to use a phone!”

Yukina’s head sank into her hands. “Phichit,” she groaned. 

“I heard you explaining it to him,” another researcher was saying, “you were going too fast about it. He’s Pure-blood, has probably never touched any Muggle technology in his life, you know?” 

“Maybe so, but I thought he was supposed to be a genius?” 

The sound of footsteps and chatter was coming closer. “I’m so sorry,” Yukina whispered. 

“It’s all right. I’m obviously not a genius,” Viktor winked (though admittedly his ego felt a little bruised). 

“See you later, Chulanont,” the other researcher called, and one set of footsteps headed in another direction. 

“Maybe not with Muggle technology, but he shouldn’t-- Phichit!” Yukina shot up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Viktor’s smile faltered. Chulanont looked between Viktor and his friend with comically wide eyes. “PHICHIT! My _best friend,_ ” Yukina cried. “Where have you _been?_ Why didn’t you tell me you were working with _Viktor Nikiforov?_ I showed him how to use a smartphone!” 

“Chulanont,” Viktor said, rising from his seat. “Ms. Sato was very helpful. I think I understand this… smart phone a little better now. We can take it for another test run, if you’d like?” 

“Sounds fine to me! I’m glad that, er, she was helpful,” Chulanont said, grinning at Yukina. She shot him a look that could aptly be described as “murderous.” 

“Could you just tell me why you had me come back to headquarters when you were out at lunch?” Viktor asked evenly. 

“Well, you obviously weren’t making any progress in the field, so I figured I’d see you after lunch to go over things again. You knew you had a lunch break, didn’t you?” 

Viktor blinked. “Field agents don’t exactly have lunch breaks.” 

“Well, you’re with Research, now, so you should relax while you have the time! Don’t tell me you haven’t eaten yet?” 

“I haven’t…” 

“Then what are you waiting for? Take an hour and get back to me. I’m sure _Yukina_ here could accompany you.” 

“Actually I really should be on my way,” Yukina said, elbowing Chulanont in the ribs (“Ow!”) and flashing Viktor a wobbly smile. Viktor’s smile (and heart) wobbled back. “I’ll see you later, Phichit. And, um, again, Mr. Nikiforov, it was an honor to meet you.” 

“And again, please, call me Viktor,” he said. 

“Yes, V-Viktor, well, I really have to go, enjoy your afternoon!” And without giving him a chance to respond, Yukina turned her flaming face away and whirled around the corner, her robes swishing behind her. 

Viktor spent several seconds staring at the spot where she had disappeared. 

Chulanont coughed. “So.” 

Viktor looked back at the researcher. “Yes?” 

“Yuu-- Yukina showed you how to use the smartphone.” 

“She was an excellent teacher.” 

Chulanont took his seat and rested his chin on his palm, grey eyes glinting as he grinned up at Viktor. “She doesn’t have a boyfriend, you know.” 

Years of training and undercover work helped keep Viktor’s voice flat and expression even. “No, I did not know that.” 

“Want to know what her favorite flower is?” 

“It’s quite all right, Chulanont. I’ll see you in an hour.” 

As the researcher’s snickers followed him out of the office, Viktor thought he didn’t like Chulanont very much after all. 

Then he cursed himself for not taking him up on his offer. 

\--- 

“...And you can adjust the volume with the buttons on the side.” 

“I understand,” Viktor said, leaning against a lamppost. He was back on the Muggle street again, this time successfully holding a conversation with Chulanont even though the researcher was still at Headquarters. Barely any Muggles were looking at him; there was only a gaggle of girls giggling at him from behind a building (something that also occurred when he went about off-duty in the Magical community). 

“So, what do you think?” 

“It’s… not awful,” Viktor admitted. “Your voice sometimes gets faint, but overall I can hear you clearly.” 

“It sometimes gets faint? Blast-- make a note of when and where it happens, we’ll need to do some recalibrations. All right, why don’t we try out the camera function now…” 

\--- 

Viktor was in a considerably better mood when he returned the device to Chulanont at the end of the day. “Thank you, Nikiforov, you’ve been very helpful.” 

“Always glad to be of service,” Viktor said, scanning the room. 

Chulanont was locking up his desk. “Oh, Yukina went home,” he said casually. 

Viktor knew he wasn’t this transparent in the field-- he _had_ survived this long, after all-- but in this situation, Chulanont seemed to be able to read him like a book. “I… thank you for letting me know,” he said, deciding not to pretend he hadn’t been looking for her. 

“You’ll be testing our Avioculars tomorrow. Here’s the manual,” a thick booklet was shoved into Viktor’s chest. “I’ll go over it with you in the morning before you take them out.”

“Understood.” 

“I can ask Yukina to field your questions again, if she has time?” 

“You don’t need to bother her for this, I can handle it.” Viktor ignored the researcher’s snort as he turned to go; he could only thank Merlin that Chulanont was on their side and not working for any Dark wizards. 

\--- 

“This is more like it.” Viktor was sitting on a bench, phone in one hand and what looked like Muggle binoculars in the other. He was pointing them at a tree, but a newly-developed spell linked the lenses to the eyes of an owl, allowing him to see everything the bird saw. The Auror was currently watching wispy clouds stream by in a brilliant blue sky. Every so often, he would catch a glimpse of the city as the owl scanned below it. 

“Do you like it? The department is working pretty hard on that charm. We’re going to try to expand it to other animals and mediums. The binoculars are just the start. If all goes well, we might even be able to see through the eyes of other wizards!” 

“That would be incredible,” Viktor murmured. The owl had settled onto a tree and appeared to be preening itself, with all the feathers obscuring his vision. 

“I’m glad you like our little toys,” Chulanont said. “Now try the knobs and dials to replay and slow down the visuals.” 

“Just like Omnioculars?” 

“Just like Omnioculars.”

Viktor did so, giving Chulanont his observations and opinions through the phone. This wasn’t so bad. He might even call it a little relaxing. Maybe Yakov had had the right idea to assign him to this department, though he did want to take on cases again. 

“Yukina contributed quite a bit to the foundation of the spell, actually,” Chulanont said. Viktor was glad that his surprise couldn’t be seen through the phone. “She based it on the Protean Charm, combining it with elements of Legilimency. It was one of her projects in our last year of school, but it was just theory at the time. I finally had the chance to put it to the test this year.” 

“That’s… amazing,” he said. Developing a spell of this caliber, even in theory, required great magical proficiency. (And she had the gall to tell Viktor not to expect every wizard to be able to cast a Protean Charm!) “She’s brilliant. Why isn’t she working in Research?” 

“Let’s just say her heart is set on someo-- something else. Say, want to have lunch with us today? You could meet us at my desk.” 

Viktor suspected that Chulanont was trying to set him up with his friend. He wasn’t complaining; Viktor preferred men, hadn’t been with a woman in years, but his time with Yukina yesterday had been like a breath of fresh air. He wanted to learn more about the mysterious witch. 

Besides, having lunch with two other people wouldn't hurt, and forging connections in Research could be pretty useful. And it had been quite a while since he’d really sat down and eaten with colleagues. 

“That sounds fine,” Viktor said, adjusting the phone beside his ear. “Did you have a restaurant in mind, or…?” 

“Actually, there’s this Japanese place in Soho, you could probably pick something up from there...” 

Viktor listened, committing Chulanont’s suggestion to memory. Through the owl’s eyes, he could see himself soaring through the bluest sky. 

\--- 

When he arrived, Avioculars and phone safely stored inside warded pockets and two palm-sized lacquered boxes in hand, the Research Department was empty again. Remembering how shy Yukina seemed to be, Viktor figured that having lunch with just three people would keep her comfortable. He had only purchased two meals, as Chulanont said he’d brought his own. 

Approaching the researcher’s desk, Viktor was once again arrested by the sight of Yukina-- her hair was braided over one shoulder today, and her robes were dark purple, though Viktor thought she could wear a potato sack and look good in it; her head was bent over a booklet, and she was scribbling notes in the margins with one of those writing instruments that Muggles substituted for quills. “That was pretty fast, Phichit! Just put it over there,” she said, tilting her head towards a corner of the desk. 

“I’m afraid I am not Phichit,” Viktor said, setting the boxes down. Yukina whipped her head up, clutching the book to her chest; Viktor winked at her shocked expression. “Chulanont said he’d brought his own lunch, so I expect he’ll be back soon. The food is for you and me.” 

“ _Chulanont_ said he was going to get lunch for me,” Yukina said through gritted teeth. “He left with the other researchers not too long ago.” 

Viktor blinked. “Oh. He told me he wanted the three of us to eat together.” 

Yukina groaned. “Just-- could you please give me a moment?” She pulled out a smart phone, thumbs flying over the surface. Brightly-colored boxes of text appeared one after another on the glass face. Yukina looked angrier and angrier with each additional box, until she finally pressed a button and the screen went black. 

“ _That little_ … I’m going to turn all his hamsters blue!” 

“Is everything all right?” 

Yukina straightened up with a grimace. “Phichit’s not coming. He said for us to, erm, have fun by ourselves. I am _so_ sorry for his behavior. He… he thinks he’s…” she waved her hand in a vague gesture. “I don’t know. You don’t need to eat with me, Mr. Niki-- I mean, Viktor. I’m sure you have better things to do with your time.” 

“Oh the contrary, I would love to have lunch with you. That is, if you wouldn’t mind my company? I don’t want to impose...” It had been a while since Viktor had felt so unsure of himself. 

Yukina looked appalled. “Viktor, you could _never_ be an imposition.” 

Viktor didn’t even realize that he was smiling until he was sitting next to her. 

\--- 

The unassuming boxes opened with a flourish, unfolding into lavish, pale pink bowls shaped like flowing goldfish. Each bowl was easily the size of a third of the desk; to accommodate them, they’d had to push Chulanont’s books and materials to one side. Elaborate partitions mimicking fish scales contained intricately-designed portions of food-- there were swirls of what looked like caviar garnished with tiny blossoms; seared beef on a bed of greens; slices of different kinds of raw fish; fanciful sweets dusted with sugar, and on and on. The bowls even had pectoral fins that curled around a cup of tea. It all looked almost too good to eat. 

Yukina pointed at the Japanese characters on the sides of the bowls. “You got take-out from _Kingyo Hanabi?_ ” she gasped, looking mildly horrified. 

“Er… yes?” Viktor was certain that he had remembered the restaurant correctly. “Chulanont suggested it.”

Yukina looked quite distressed. “I’m going to turn him into a hamster, turn his hamsters into lice, and stick the lice in his fur,” she growled. “I’m going to put all the books in his library in alphabetical order. I’m going to turn his video cassettes into Blu-ray disks. I’m going to--” 

“If you don’t like it, I could get something else--” 

“That’s not it! Viktor, this must have cost a fortune! I’ve always wanted to go, but I never had the-- and anyway, Kingyo Hanabi is _not_ the kind of restaurant that does take-out!” 

Viktor blinked. Then he offered her a placating smile. “Chulanont wouldn’t happen to have been part of Slytherin House, would he?” 

“No,” Yukina hissed, “but he should have been.” 

“I’m sure he meant well,” Viktor said, and to be honest he harbored no ill-will for the scheming researcher (quite the opposite, in fact). 

“How much was it? I’ll pay you back--” 

“Please don’t worry about the cost.” Viktor was far from destitute; along with his salary, he had his parents’ allowance (they _insisted_ ) and his own investments, and he really only spent his income on food, clothes, and Makkachin. “Actually, when they recognized me, they tried to send me away without paying. They also said I could come back anytime with my friends, free of charge.” 

“Oh,” Yukina said faintly. 

Viktor slid one of the bowls over to her. “I am not very familiar with Japanese cuisine. Would you be able to, er, tell me what everything is?” 

Yukina’s laugh sounded a tad hysterical. “They made it all so fancy I can barely tell myself! Okay, well, this looks like soba, and this is tuna and yellowtail sashimi, this is eel, this is… is this Kobe beef?!” 

“I don’t know what Kobe beef is.” 

“It’s the most expensive kind of beef in Japan,” Yukina moaned. “I’ve never had it.” 

“Well,” Viktor grinned, “then we can try it together!” 

Their meal was so pleasant that Viktor hardly noticed the time pass. They poked fun at the food’s ostentatious presentation while raving about how good it tasted; Viktor swore that the fish and beef literally melted in his mouth. There were little surprises here and there, too, like the rabbit-shaped mochi that hopped and multiplied the longer they took to eat them, and the adorable goldfish wagashi that swam away into the air when prodded; a wandless, wordless Summoning Charm had the fish flying into his hand. “Show-off,” Yukina giggled. She caught her own hovering goldfish between her chopsticks; it wiggled rather piteously. 

Viktor scoffed. “Who’s the show-off now?” 

Yukina felt terrible about eating the rabbits and goldfish; she had to pop them whole into her mouth. “Do you have trouble eating Chocolate Frogs, too?” Viktor snickered. 

“Shut up,” Yukina said, bumping her shoulder against his. Then she stiffened and whirled to face him. “Oh my goodness-- I’m so sorry, Viktor, I-- that was so rude, and you’ve been so kind, and--” 

Viktor clutched his chest, shooting his most forlorn expression at her. “Yukina, you’ve wounded me! I don’t think I will ever recover. You told me to shut up, and so I will never speak again. A permanent Silencing Charm. Yakov will thank you on his knees.” 

Yukina stared at him before bursting into laughter. “Stop teasing me!” 

“But you’re so fun to tease!” 

When they had eaten everything (“I won’t need to have dinner now,” Yukina groaned), the bowls quivered and started spinning. They shrank smaller and and smaller, changing shape with each revolution, until two perfect cherry blossoms were left on the table. The chopsticks dissolved into pink petals, which drifted out of their hands and disappeared into the air. 

“Wow. They tried really hard with this,” Yukina said, picking up and examining her flower. “I wonder if all the plates are like this at the restaurant, or if they made it special for you?” 

“You could have dinner with me and find out,” Viktor blurted. 

Silence, as they regarded each other with wide eyes. “Y-you don’t have to decide right now,” Viktor added hastily. 

“You want to… have dinner? With me?” Yukina breathed. 

_Shit, shit, SHIT,_ he’d spoken without thinking. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ want to have dinner with her, but Viktor hadn’t been on a date in over a year, and he didn’t know when he would be put back on field work. His dedication to his career had been one of the reasons why his past relationships had fallen apart. So wouldn’t he be leading Yukina on by continuing to flirt with her and asking her to dinner? But he hadn’t felt such a connection with someone in… well, in over a year. 

“I want to get to know you better,” Viktor said, which was the truth. 

“I’d like that, too,” Yukina said softly. “Um, I don’t know if I’ll be up for dinner… but we could maybe get lunch tomorrow? Just, down the block, nothing fancy? Or I could make something for us?” 

“That sounds great.” 

“Great!” Yukina said, “I’ll uh, I’ll whip something up. Want to meet by the visitor’s entrance tomorrow? Same time as today? I don’t really like crowds, and there’ll be fewer people there...” 

“Sure,” Viktor said. 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you then.” She stood up. “I should get going. Phichit will be back soon, and you’ll need to get to work.” 

“Right,” Viktor said. 

She turned around, took two steps, then spun back to Viktor, who was still staring at her from his seat. His eyes widened at the burning determination on her face, and she leaned over him-- 

\--and gently tucked her cherry blossom between his left ear and hair. 

“Ah, it looks really pretty on you,” she said softly, right as the office doors opened and the sounds of wizards shuffling in could be heard. “S-See you tomorrow!” she cried, before darting around the table and running away. 

He heard her shout “You’re a dead man, Chulanont!” down the hall. Viktor’s face twitched. 

“You’re welcome!” Chulanont called back. The researcher emerged from around the corner, stopping short upon seeing Viktor still sitting at the desk. His eyes darted from the flower on the table, to the flower in Viktor’s hair, to Viktor’s undoubtedly shellshocked expression. His grin was more satisfied than that of any Kneazle that had ever eaten a canary. 

“You lied about lunch today,” Viktor said. 

“Who, me? _No,_ ” Chulanont said. “Something came up, I had to discuss projects with the team, and you get along so well with Yukina, I figured you could keep each other company.” 

“She is very cross with you.” 

“When is she never?” the researcher said airily. “Did you enjoy yourselves?” 

Viktor gave Chulanont an unimpressed look. “I did, and I hope she did as well.” 

“Splendid! Now give me back my babies, I have another manual for you to read.” 

\--- 

“It’s just, none of my relationships have ever worked out,” Viktor said, levitating Makkachin’s food into her bowl. 

Makkachin woofed, saliva dripping from her mouth as she watched him. 

“But she’s honestly the only woman who has ever captivated me this way. And it’s only been two days!” Makkachin was already surging forward as her bowl floated down. 

Viktor slid onto the floor to sit with his dog as she ate, petting her absently. “She’s brilliant, and sweet, and funny, and kind, and beautiful. She’s adorable when she’s shy, and rather exciting when she’s angry.” 

The poodle made contented grunting noises as she wolfed her food down. 

“I think we could be good friends, but… I think she likes me, whereas I’m… conflicted. And you know-- now that I think about it, her eyes sort of remind me of-- and what if _that’s_ why I’m feeling this way? It wouldn’t be fair to her at all.” 

Makkachin whined, nosing at her empty bowl. 

“But I asked her to have dinner with me, and I didn’t even mean to. The words just… came out. And I still don’t know where she works, though I guess I can find out tomorrow. Makkachin, I feel like a mess. Am I a mess? Yuri always says so, and I think Yakov thinks so, too.” 

Makkachin put her head in his lap; her drool soaked through his robes. 

“Chris? We haven’t spoken in a while. But he’d probably tell me to stop overthinking things. I _am_ overthinking things, right? It’s not like we’re getting married.” 

Makkachin gazed up at him, her large, dark eyes filled with nothing but warmth. No judgment, no criticism, no expectations. Viktor’s chest ached. “Thank you, Makka,” he whispered, bending down to hug her around her neck. She whined, wiggling closer. “You always know what to say.” 

\--- 

Yukina was standing by the side of the Ministry’s visitor’s entrance when Viktor showed up. As always, he had to take a moment to collect himself-- her hair was tied in a high ponytail that waved in the breeze, and she might have put on the slightest touch of lipstick. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved Muggle dress; the skirt stopped mid-thigh, and when it flapped, he could see that the inner layer was scarlet. Black tights hugged her slender legs, and her heels looked sharp enough to kill a man. Her arms were crossed, and she had a pensive look on her face as she stared into the distance. The sight of her was a jarring contrast to the graffitied wall behind her and the fake telephone booth with its missing panes of glass. 

Viktor was wearing a long brown coat over a grey vest and a white shirt; his slacks were a slightly darker grey. He didn’t think he looked too shabby, but next to that beautiful creature… 

He forced himself to walk towards her. She must have seen him move from the corner of her eye, for she turned her head and broke into a wide smile when their eyes met. “Viktor!” she cried, purse swinging by her hip as she ran to him. “You look great! This is the first time I’ve seen you in Muggle clothing.” 

Viktor cleared his throat. “You look beautiful,” he said honestly, and felt a flare of satisfaction at her answering blush. “But aren’t you cold?” The October weather had been very kind so far, but it was still a bit chilly. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Yukina smiled. Viktor felt like a Bludger had gently grazed his head. 

“I prefer robes, but Muggle clothing suits you. N-Not that wizard robes don’t suit you! I mean, everything suits you,” he babbled. She laughed, holding a hand up to her mouth, and Viktor didn’t even care that it was at his expense. He’d seek out and wear the most ridiculous Muggle garments if it meant he could hear her laugh. 

“Phichit helped me pick out the dress. He’d wanted something flashier, but I figured just black would attract less attention from Muggles.” Viktor thought that she would attract attention wherever she went, regardless of what she wore. 

She started walking, and he followed. “Chulanont knows we’re having lunch together?” 

Yukina rolled her eyes. “We’re roommates, it’s hard to hide anything from him.” 

Viktor didn’t know how he felt about that. “You mentioned attracting less attention from Muggles. Will we be eating in a place filled with Muggles?” 

“I was thinking we could have a picnic at Green Park, if you want? There will probably be Muggles there. I brought lunch; it’s not as fancy as what you got yesterday, but I hope you’ll like it…” 

“I’m sure I will.” 

They talked about the latest device Chulanont had Viktor test today while Research was making adjustments to the smart phone and Avioculars. For once, it wasn’t based on Muggle technology; they were trying to develop an easily-hidden detector that would subtly alert its wearer to deception. Sneakoscopes were too loud, and Secrecy Sensors were too large. 

“So he gave me a brooch that would, in theory, heat up if someone was lying to me, and had me pin it to my robes,” Viktor said. 

“Did it work?” 

Viktor thought about how Chulanont had asked Viktor to lie whenever he was asked a question. The brooch had grown more and more uncomfortably warm with every exchange, until it finally burst into flame when Viktor gritted out a “No” to Chulanont’s innocent-eyed, “Do you think Yukina’s pretty?” 

“Yes and no. It grew warmer in the presence of lies, but it isn’t supposed to warm up when its user lies. So they had to take it back for modifications.” It also wasn’t supposed to set its user on fire. Chulanont owed him a new robe. 

“Oh, that’s too bad… but that’s why they need testers, to make sure the equipment functions properly when they finally release it.” 

“That’s true.” As they walked, Viktor noticed more than a few heads turn in their direction. More specifically, turning towards his companion. He drew closer to her, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. 

“You noticed them too, huh?” Yukina whispered, breath brushing against his ear as she leaned up to him. 

Viktor kept his composure. “Noticed what?” 

“The Muggles. They’re all looking at you.” 

“You’re quite mistaken, Ms. Sato,” he whispered back, “ _You’re_ the one they’re looking at.” 

“Of course not. Silver isn’t a common hair color.” 

“I’ve seen plenty of Muggles with hair color more ‘uncommon’ than mine.” 

“Even so. You stand out.” Viktor restrained himself from telling her that they were all obviously gawking at her beauty. Still, he felt incredibly smug when Yukina started walking closer to him as well. By the time they reached the sprawling park, their hands were brushing against each other. Neither of them drew away. 

He had to hand it to the Muggles-- Green Park was beautiful, and they didn’t even use magic to maintain it. They strayed off the path and onto the lawn, which was carpeted in red, brown, and golden leaves. He couldn’t recall the last time he had walked around a park with someone who wasn’t his dog; it was sublimely peaceful, only a few Muggle families and couples out for a stroll. Yukina excitedly pointed out the red-orange foliage, while Viktor smiled and nodded and looked only at her. 

“This looks like a good place.” Her voice tugged Viktor out of his thoughts. Yukina was motioning towards a large tree with branches that hung low around it. “Do you see any Muggles around?” 

Viktor did a quick scan of the area. “Just those two, in the field, but they aren’t looking here. Why--” 

Yukina shook her head and held her forefinger to her lips, eyes twinkling. “Come on,” she whispered, and grasped his hand, pulling him behind the tree and out of sight of the Muggles. He found himself with his back against the trunk, Yukina facing him. 

“What are you--” 

“Shh,” she hushed him, letting go of his hand, and closed her eyes. 

Viktor held his breath; they were so close, he could smell her hair, something faint and floral. He could count each one of her dark eyelashes, admire the dusting of pink across her cheeks... 

Then he felt it-- like fine mist settling around them, Yukina’s magic in the air. “Are you--” 

“I’m warding this small area, so the Muggles won’t look here.” Her hands made subtle movements between them, as if she was conducting an orchestra. 

“...You’re breaking the law so we can have lunch?” Viktor was astounded (and incredibly impressed), in more ways than one. A wandless, wordless, magical ward? Who _was_ this woman, and why had he never met her before? 

Her eyes opened, and Viktor could see the tiny striations in those achingly familiar brown irises. 

“Is it really breaking the law if no Muggles noticed? Besides, I heard a lot of stories about a certain Auror who broke rules all the time when he was starting out.” She grinned. “Once, they’d had to cast Memory Charms over an entire village because he was too... enthusiastic in rooting out a Dark wizard.” 

Viktor cleared his throat. “If we’re talking about the same Auror, you failed to mention that he was on duty at the time, and could not let a dangerous criminal escape. _We_ are on break.” 

“I _also_ heard that this Auror made it snow in August while he was off-duty and intoxicated. Apparently, the Head of the Auror Office lost a lot of his hair that night, _and_ had this Auror on desk work for a month.” 

Viktor moaned, putting his head in his hands. “ _Why_ won’t they stop talking about that?” 

“So.” Yukina stepped out from behind the tree, onto the leaves. She glanced at him over her shoulder, and Viktor casually leaned against the trunk so that his suddenly unsteady knees wouldn’t send him plummeting to her feet. “Are you going to arrest me, Mr. Nikiforov?” 

Viktor swallowed; his entire mouth felt parched. “If you don’t do it again, I may be able to let you off with a warning,” he said, voice steady. 

“Hmm. No more magical wards in front of Muggles? I don’t know if I can promise that.” Her smile was a slow, lazy thing; Viktor was dumbfounded. Wasn’t it only two days ago that she was stuttering and blushing before him? Hadn’t she literally run away from him yesterday? Before he could respond, she turned and waved her hand in an effortlessly graceful motion, like a dancer; a red blanket flowed out from her fingertips, and gently floated to the ground. 

“You’re showing off again,” Viktor said weakly. 

“You showed off first, yesterday. And if you aren’t going to arrest me, we might as well eat.” She winked, and it was a miracle that Viktor managed to make his way to the blanket without stumbling. He sat, his hands absently brushing the soft material as he watched her settle on her knees and take out utensils and containers of food from her purse. There were far more items than that purse should have been able to carry without magic. 

“You’re simply full of surprises, aren’t you, Ms. Sato?” he said, pulling a container over to himself. 

Her eyes sparkled. “The Auror we were talking about loves surprising people. Ever since I first saw him, it’s been an unending chain of surprises. I try my best to emulate him.” 

Viktor’s heart was pounding in his head, and his lungs didn’t seem to be taking in enough air. 

A pair of chopsticks floated over to hover in front of his face. “You’ll, ah, you’ll need those if you want to eat the katsudon.” 

“Katsudon?” Viktor took the chopsticks from the air and opened his container. A mouthwatering fragrance wafted out, and his stomach immediately clenched and growled. He hadn’t even noticed that he was hungry. 

“Rice topped with a fried pork cutlet, eggs, vegetables, and other condiments. It’s my favorite food. My mother’s katsudon is the best in the world; mine pales in comparison.” 

“You _made_ this?” Viktor asked, though it came out garbled, as his mouth was stuffed with pork, egg, and scallions, all blended together into the most marvelous thing he’d ever tasted. 

“Er, yes. Is it okay?” she asked, looking nervous. 

“ _Vkusno!!_ Delicious! Too good for words!” It was amazing that he was able to speak through the food he was shoveling into his mouth. 

“I’m so glad you like it,” Yukina said, blushing and suddenly as demure as the day they met. “If you like mine, you’d absolutely love my mother’s.” 

“No. Impossible. It can’t get any better than this.” 

“Trust me, it can.” Viktor made a noise of protest, and there was no more talking for a little while as they ate. “Erm, would you like some tea?” Yukina asked, when Viktor finally put his container down with a satisfied sigh. 

Viktor eyed the small teapot between them. “I would love some. What kind of tea did you bring?” 

“Um, green tea, but I can make whatever you want...” 

He looked at her, a smirk playing around his lips. “Then why don’t you surprise me?” 

Her uncertain expression disappeared, replaced by a haughty look of her own. “Maybe I will.” She held out her palm; a wand shot out of her purse and into her hand. 

Viktor had to choke back laughter. “Are you serious? You’re going to use a wand to make tea, but not for a ward?” 

The glare she leveled at him would have sent a giant scrambling for cover. “There is no room for error with tea,” she said, looking at the teapot as if she was heading into battle. “Though I shouldn’t even be doing this, my parents would disown me if they saw me making tea with magic…” 

Murmuring under her breath, she tapped her wand twice against the side of the pot. It raised itself into the air, pouring a pale, fragrant brew into two cups before settling back on the blanket. Viktor took a cup, inhaling the sweet, delicate scent-- 

“Rose tea?” he asked, blinking. 

“Were you expecting Earl Grey?” she grinned. “I wouldn’t want to be so _predictable_.” 

The whole cup was redolent of roses. “It smells wonderful,” he said, taking a sip. It warmed him all the way through, and when he breathed out, his mouth still held a hint of perfume. 

“Roses are my favorite flower,” she said softly. She looked at her lap as she sipped her tea. “T-to tell you the truth, they’ve been my favorite ever since you conjured them, after your first demonstration at Hogwarts.”

Viktor looked at her, amazed. “Really? That must have been… seven years ago?” The first time he’d visited Hogwarts had been when he was eighteen, fresh out of Auror training (graduating in two years instead of three) and eager to show off. He’d pointed his wand towards the ceiling after his _Protego_ demonstration and made blue roses fall from the air (stemless; he hadn’t wanted to prick anyone). Most of the girls (and some of the boys) had been screaming, trying to catch the roses, and most of the boys (and some of the girls) had given him dirty looks. He’d simply winked at the latter, causing the former to scream even louder. To think he’d had such an incredible person admiring him, all this time… “Did you catch any roses?” 

“No,” she laughed, lifting her eyes, “I swear some of the girls tried to hex each other to get one; I wasn’t getting in the way of that. I wish I had, though.” 

Viktor took a deep breath. His eyes unwavering from hers, he drew his wand from his pocket. “ _Orchideous_ ,” he whispered. 

A riot of blue roses surged from the tip of his wand; he conjured a blue ribbon to tie the thornless stems together, and presented the bouquet to her. 

Yukina pressed a hand to her mouth. “I’m s-sure you could have made them without a wand.” Her voice had a slight tremor in it. 

“There’s no room for error if the flowers are for you,” he said. 

She took the bouquet from him and held it up to her face, obscuring her expression from view. “They’re beautiful,” she said, with that same tremulous voice, “thank you so much.” 

“...Are you all right?” 

“Yeah, I’m just, really happy. Thank you, Viktor.” 

“I’m-- I’m glad. I’m sorry I never gave you roses seven years ago, but now that I know you, I’ll give you as many as you desire.” 

She held the roses closer to herself. 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Viktor asked gently. 

“Yeah, I just…” She breathed in deeply, lowering the flowers from her face. Her eyes were a little red, but she wasn’t crying. “Sorry, I got a little… emotional.” 

“You don’t need to apologize,” he said. “I’m glad they made you happy.” 

She smiled at him timidly. 

“Yukina,” he said, “I… I’d really like to get to know you. You’re amazing. By Merlin, you put up a wandless, wordless ward-- even some of our best Aurors can’t do that--” 

“Just takes a bit of practice,” she muttered. “And I really shouldn’t have done that, it was stupid. Just wanted to impress you…” 

“And you did. I haven’t been so impressed in a very long time.” Viktor wanted to tuck back the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. “Chulanont told me how you contributed to the Avioculars. With your brilliance, you’d flourish in the Research Department, but he also said your heart is set on something else.” 

“Phichit talks too much,” she sighed. 

“He does. I’d rather learn about you from you.” 

Viktor shifted closer. Her eyes widened, but she didn’t move away. “W-what do you want to know?” 

_Everything._ “Where are you from? What was Hogwarts like? What did you do before you came to the Ministry, and what are you doing now?” 

Her lips twitched. “Those… are a lot of questions.” 

“You don’t need to answer them if you’re uncomfortable--” 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” She cast her eyes down, into the roses. “I was born in a small seaside town in Japan. My mother is a witch who fell in love with a Muggle innkeeper’s son. She married him and stayed to help manage the inn, but the economy was so bad, they had to close it anyway. On my godmother’s advice, we moved to Britain, and opened an inn here. 

“Hogwarts… Hogwarts was amazing. The castle and grounds were gorgeous, and there was always something to do, things to learn, secrets to discover… rules to break.” They grinned at each other. “I made some amazing friends, like Phichit, and overall I loved it. As for what I did before the Ministry…” 

There was a wistful smile on her face. “When I started school, I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I thought I might work in the inn after graduating, like my sister. Then, in my fourth year, I saw you.” Her eyes rooted Viktor to the ground. “I wanted to be just like you. I read everything I could find about you, and studied as best as I could, and… the Ministry accepted my application. 

“I was shocked, but I was so happy, too. I worked really hard, for… three years. And then last year, they sent me on an assignment in another country. I just came back a few months ago. I’m on leave right now, actually.” She shifted on her knees; a rose brushed across her chin. “I’ve been catching up with Phichit and visiting my family, though I’ll have to go back to work soon.” 

“...and what, exactly, is work?” 

Yukina’s eyes fell away. “I… don’t know if I’m allowed to say.” 

“...you can’t even tell me which department you work in?” 

“...I don’t know. I’d… need to ask my supervisor.” 

_Ah._ “I understand.” The Ministry held many secrets, and Viktor, for all his fame and influence among the Aurors, was not privy to all of them. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. 

“It’s fine. There are things that I’m not allowed to talk about, either. Not even to others within the Ministry. But this work you do-- is it dangerous?” 

“...it can be.” 

Viktor’s heart picked up. “I know you are immensely skilled, but… please, be careful.” (Though with all the risks he took, he should be the last one to tell her that.) 

“I’m always as careful as I can be.” 

Viktor looked at her, still clutching the bouquet to her chest, not meeting his gaze and all playfulness gone, stripped down to something raw and very sad. There was still so much he didn’t know about her, and some things, it seemed, he couldn’t know. 

She peeked at him. “Viktor? Is it okay if I ask you something, too?” 

“Anything,” he said, and he meant it. 

“You… you’re the best Auror in the world.” 

“That's really not--” 

“So-- and, um, I hope you aren’t offended-- why are you testing things for Phichit? I know it’s very important, but with your skills…” she trailed off. 

“I should be rooting out Dark wizards with extreme prejudice?” Ah, that brought a smile back to her face. 

He had never really talked about this with anyone, not even Chris. The younger Auror was a friend, but he was also intensely motivated to make a name for himself and surpass Viktor. And Makkachin, for all her faithfulness, had never been able to give him an answer. 

“...Yakov seems to think that I needed a break.” 

Her gaze was steady. “And do you?” 

_This is the last straw, Vitya._  

_You can't be serious--_  

_You're taking some time to clear your head or you're going to St. Mungo’s. I'm not letting my best Auror kill himself by being a reckless idiot._  

He dropped his eyes. “I don’t know.” 

“...Even when I wasn’t in Britain, I kept up with news about you. It seemed like you had caught a Dark wizard or stopped some Dark activity every other month. It seemed like you were inexhaustible. And you were always smiling in the photos…” 

_I caught Dark wizards because I had nothing else to do._ “I _had_ to smile. Nobody wants to read about an Auror who isn’t happy. If people read about Viktor, the tired wizard, and not Viktor Nikiforov, the Living Legend, morale would drop. Criminals would become bolder.” 

Yukina looked stunned. “I… I never thought about it that way.” 

He chuckled. “It’s fine, people usually don’t.” 

“It’s _not_ fine!” Her eyes blazed. “It’s not fair that you can’t be yourself, that you have to... _pretend_ all the time. And I-- I’ve been doing it too, all my life, I never really thought about you as a _person_ , just someone to catch up to, a goal--” 

“You know it’s okay to have role models, yes? If I inspired you to become the extraordinary witch you are today, it was all worth it.” 

“But you aren’t _happy!_ ” 

“I’m happy with _you_.” 

Yukina seemed to have stopped breathing. 

“Well, maybe not right _now_ , while we’re discussing my _un_ happiness,” Viktor said, “but talking to you, laughing with you-- I’ve been happier these past few days than I’ve been for the past _year._ The fact that you care about my happiness makes me happy. The fact that you care about me as a person makes me happy.” 

She ducked her head into her flowers. 

“Yukina? Are you-- oh, I-- I’m terrible with people crying in front of me.” He wished he could draw her close, pet her hair as her shoulders trembled, wipe her tears away instead of letting the roses do it for him. He fretted helplessly. “What should I do? Should I hug you? Kiss you?” _Idiot!_ He thought as she shot him an incredulous look; he hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud. 

“ _No!_ ” she said loudly, and he drew back. “You should just be Viktor!” 

Viktor’s breath caught; and then he smiled. He really shouldn’t be smiling, not with a woman sniffling in front of him, but he couldn’t help it. It seemed like Yukina was determined to surprise him at every turn. “Okay, I’ll just be Viktor. You can stop crying now.” 

She scoffed, rubbing her face with a sleeve. “You don't have to tease me.” 

“But I love teasing you, and you wanted me to be myself.” 

She groaned. “I didn’t know what I was asking for.” 

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want me to just be Viktor? I’m hurt.” 

Her head whipped around. “ _What?_ No, that’s not what I-- Merlin, you’re doing it again, aren’t you? Stop laughing!” 

“But you’re laughing too!” 

“Because you’re ridiculous!” 

Viktor gasped. “Now you’ve _really_ hurt me.” 

She smirked. “What are you going to do, make it snow?” 

An evil grin spread across his face. “I could, if you wanted me to. I can test how strong your ward really is.” 

She gaped at him. “You wouldn’t _dare_.” 

“Wouldn’t I? If your ward fails, I’ll just Obliviate all these Muggles here.” 

“That-- that’s completely illegal!” 

“Technically, performing magic in front of Muggles was already illegal, so we’d be accomplices. We’ll go to Azkaban together.” 

“I’m not going to Azkaban with you!” 

“But Yukina,” he whined, “who will protect me from all the Dark wizards I’ve put there?” 

“You’re impossible!” she cried, muffling her laughter in her roses. Viktor was laughing so hard he had to clutch his aching ribs. 

\--- 

When they had finally composed themselves, Yukina gasped. 

“ _Merlin’s beard_ , what time is it? You should have been back by now.” 

Viktor started; he hadn’t been keeping track of the time. Their hour break had probably long since passed. Research was pretty lenient with their testers’ schedules, but Viktor didn’t want to be irresponsible. “You’re right,” he said, “let me just--” he drank the rest of his tea, then flicked his wand. The used cups and containers were instantly cleaned. 

“A man of many talents,” Yukina quipped. 

“I do love to surprise people,” he winked, which made her laugh again. 

When everything had been packed away, the blanket Vanished, and the ward dispelled, Viktor held his hand out to help Yukina up. She took it, her touch light and warm, and didn’t let go until they’d left the park. 

\--- 

They walked back close together, though Viktor didn’t try to hold her hand again. It had been a very… emotional talk, for both of them, and Yukina had refused a hug and a kiss. Viktor would follow her lead. 

Yukina was shy and yet coy, incredibly skilled and yet humble (when she wasn’t showing off); she didn’t back down from what she perceived were challenges, but trembled when Viktor gave her something as simple as a bouquet of roses. She’d shed tears for Viktor’s happiness. 

He desperately wished to know all of her. 

“May I escort you back to the Ministry?” he asked, as they stood in front of the telephone booth. 

“It’s fine, you should be getting back to Phichit. He’s probably wondering where his favorite field-tester is.” 

“What about you?” 

“ _I’m_ going home. I need to put these in a vase.” Rose petals brushed her bottom lip as she spoke. Viktor took a deep breath. 

“If you have the time, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?” He didn't want his feelings to be mistaken. 

Her eyes widened. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. 

_Fuck._ “Yukina? What’s wrong?”

“You… Want to date? Me?” 

“I do. You're…” _gorgeous, mesmerizing, fascinating,_ “I think you're lovely, beyond words. You take my breath away…” he trailed off as her face paled. 

”Um… well… maybe not tonight? I’m… kind of tired.” Dread pressed like thorns into his heart. 

“...Of course. Then, did you want to meet again tomorrow?” 

Her silence stretched longer this time. “I, I don’t know.” Her eyes darted around, looking at everything except him. “Actually, there are some things I… need to think about.” 

He couldn't stop cursing himself. “The day after, then?” 

She bit her lip; her expression was pleading. “I don’t know. Viktor, I-- I really need to think about some things.” 

“Look, it’s-- I’m sorry, we don't have to, we can just be friends--” 

“No, it’s really not-- I just need some time to think,” she repeated. 

She needed time to think. Viktor had decided to follow her lead. If she needed time, he would give it to her. He wouldn’t push any further, not when she looked on the brink of panic; he shouldn't have pushed so hard to begin with. “Please, take all the time you need.” 

“Thank you.” The look in her eyes… why did she look so sad? What had he done wrong? “I mean it. Thank you, Viktor. For everything.” If time was all she needed, why did this feel like a goodbye? 

“The pleasure was all mine.” 

Yukina gave him a smile. It was small, and wan, and pierced his heart like a basilisk’s fangs. She turned to go. 

“Wait.” 

She looked back, and her eyes widened as he leaned close, taking something out of his breast pocket. He heard her sharp inhale as he tucked her hair over her left ear. “You forgot this,” he murmured, before stepping back. 

“What…?” She reached up to her ear, and looked shocked when her fingers brushed soft pink petals. 

“It looks much prettier on you,” Viktor said. 

“Viktor, this was for you--” 

“I still have the one you gave me. You ran away before I could give you mine.” 

“You didn’t have to--” she stammered, “these roses--” 

“You didn’t have to, either. And I wanted to.” For a split second, he was about to give her one of his practiced smiles-- but she had asked for his honest self. “Yukina, about today. Everything I said was true. If I’ve-- offended or made you uncomfortable in any way--” 

“ _No_ ,” she said, “you were perfect. You were _perfect_. You gave me so much of yourself. More than I deserve.” 

“Yukina--” 

“I just-- need some time to think. I swear.” 

“But I’ll see you again?” he asked, and he didn’t even care if he sounded desperate, because he was. 

She looked him dead in the eye. “Yes, you’ll see me again.” 

Viktor swallowed. “All right. Please take care, Yukina.” 

“You too, Viktor.” 

He held her gaze until she turned away, and kept looking long after he’d lost sight of her. 

\--- 

“Nikiforov! Where in Merlin’s pants _were_ you?” 

“I apologize,” Viktor said brightly, “I was with Yukina-- as you probably know-- and lost track of time. You can give me the next manual.” 

Chulanont looked at him excitedly. “So it went well, then? What did you do? You were gone for so long!” 

Viktor grinned. “I found out what her favorite flower is,” he said, and waited patiently through Chulanont’s groaning when Viktor refused to say anything more. 

\--- 

Makkachin was sitting next to him on the floor of the foyer, thumping her tail as he gripped her tightly. “She said I’d see her again, but I think she was lying.” 

Makkachin whined, wriggling closer. 

“What did I do? Did I push too hard? Say too much? Is there just something about me that repels beautiful, enigmatic, Japanese wizards?” Viktor recalled the last time he’d fallen this hard and fast for someone, and it seemed he hadn’t learned his lesson. 

The poodle nuzzled into Viktor’s neck, giving him a few slobbery licks. He felt flayed, torn open. What was he supposed to do when the woman he’d poured his heart out to paled at the thought of seeing him again, had left because she’d needed to _think about things_? 

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have told her anything in the first place. I can’t believe I told her anything at all, it’s only been three days.” _Just like that night had only been what, three hours?_ “In fact, I shouldn’t even care. We’re just colleagues. All I need to do is concentrate on testing those blasted artefacts until Yakov gives me cases again.” 

His dog woofed softly. Viktor let out a shuddering sigh, pressing his face into her back. “Thank you,” he whispered. And if his voice trembled, or if her fur was a little damp-- well, Makkachin would never tell. 

\--- 

Chulanont wouldn’t meet his eyes the next day. 

“Good morning!” Viktor trilled. “Where’s that Vanishing Beetle I’ll be trying out today?” 

“Er, actually, they lost track of it yesterday. We’ll find it for sure, it can’t have gone far.” 

“Of course, of course. I have the utmost faith in your abilities!” 

“Um, Nikiforov… are you… doing okay?” Chulanont looked at him warily. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Viktor grinned. 

“It’s just, uh… well, Yuu-- Yukina said you… didn’t part on the best terms yesterday.” 

“Did she?” 

“Yeah, uh, she… she wanted me to tell you that she’s sorry, but she needs to, uh, figure some things out.” 

There was a sharp sound, like something splintering. “I see. Please let her know that she can take her time, it’s really not an issue.” 

“I-- I will. Nikiforov, are you sure you’re all right?” 

“Absolutely!” 

“It’s just… the, uh, the floor…” 

Viktor looked down. There was a thick crack on the wood paneling below his feet. “Huh. That wasn’t there before.” He waved his wand, and the crack sealed itself. 

“Listen, you seem a little stressed, so why don’t you just take the day off?” 

Viktor took a deep breath. He would have objected, but… “Now that you mention it, I _am_ feeling a bit under the weather, and it wouldn’t do to have my robes set on fire again.” 

“We, uh, we think we’ve fixed that, but really, I think you should just… relax, today.” For once, Chulanont’s eyes weren’t dancing with mirth; Viktor felt a sort of vicious satisfaction. 

“Thank you for your understanding,” he said, smiling before he turned to go. 

“A-Anytime, Nikiforov. If you still aren’t feeling well tomorrow, just send a memo!” Chulanont called. 

Viktor gave a wave as he walked away. 

\--- 

“ _VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! BARELY A WEEK INTO FIELD-TESTING AND I FIND OUT THAT YOU SKIVED OFF TODAY AND BLEW APART TWO TRAINING ROOMS BECAUSE YOU ‘WANTED TO RELAX’?! AND I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM A TERRIFIED TRAINEE, NO LESS! ARE YOU A CHILD?! I DON’T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO TEST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE BLASTED THINGS, YOU ARE_ NOT _LEAVING THAT DEPARTMENT UNTIL I SAY SO, DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD PUT YOU BACK ON CASES JUST BECAUSE YOU THREW A TEMPER TANTRUM? I HAVE HALF A MIND TO LEAVE YOU THERE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR--”_  

Viktor tuned out the Howler, petting Makkachin as she panted happily. When the thing finally burned itself up, Viktor lifted the charm over his poodle. “Well, Makka,” he said brightly, “shall we go for a walk?” 

\--- 

Chulanont was still hesitant with his smiles the next day, and didn’t try to joke around with Viktor, who was his usual pleasant self (Blasting apart those rooms had really helped). 

He didn’t see Yukina. 

\--- 

That weekend, he tried to sort out what he knew about her, assuming she hadn’t been trying to deceive him. 

  1. She worked in the Ministry, but could not tell him about her duties or department. 


  1. She was an _uncannily_ powerful witch, who was confident (or careless) enough to casually show off her prowess in front of him. 


  1. She admired Viktor and sought to emulate him. 


  1. She was on leave, but would be returning to work “soon.” 


  1. She had worked in the Ministry for three years before being sent away to another country, where she worked for a year. She had been back for a few months. 


  1. According to the other researchers, she had clearance to look at some of their projects and give her feedback. She was known only as Chulanont’s mysterious, brilliant friend who started stopping by occasionally about two months ago. No one was really sure what she did, as she and Chulanont always deflected these questions. (There was a rumor that she had been sent to observe the department, as there had been an incident involving a miniature tornado filled with sharks that had blown through one of the labs before her visits started, but Viktor wasn't so sure.) 



Was she another Auror? But he hadn’t seen her name on the list of employees, nor on the list of graduates from the Auror program. None of the other Aurors recognized her name or description, either. Aurors could be sent on confidential missions, but their names were usually known to their colleagues. He could ask Yakov about her, once the man had stopped fuming. Come to think of it, he could also ask Celestino, the Head of Research. 

Did she work in the Department of Mysteries? They likely had use for powerful witches there, and they guarded their secrets jealously. Or was she, perhaps, a diplomat, an ambassador? A bodyguard for some powerful figure? But they usually used Aurors as guards. 

He could ask Admin to look up her name and department, but felt that was going a bit too far. Besides, if her duties were classified, it was likely that they wouldn’t be able to find or tell him about her. And Viktor couldn’t start treating her like a case, as if she was a criminal, or a spy. 

  1. She cared about Viktor’s happiness, in a way no one ever had. 



Those tears had been true. The sorrow and fear on her face before she’d turned away had been true. Of this, Viktor was sure. Or he was losing his touch, and should retire before he got himself and/or others hurt. (But why had she been afraid? Was it Viktor? Was it her job?) 

In the end, the simplest method of getting to the bottom of this might be the best. 

\--- 

“I know she said she needed time, and it’s only been... four days, but… you’re roommates, so could you please give this to her?” 

“Of course!” Chulanont looked like he wanted to say more, but he only reached to take the letter from Viktor’s hand. 

\--- 

Viktor was surprised that Chulanont had a response for him from Yukina the very next morning. He spent the entire day on tenterhooks, and rushed to open the letter when he finally got back to his flat. 

_Dear Viktor,_  

_Please meet me in Training Room 3 tomorrow, after work. I’ll explain everything._  

_Words cannot express how sorry I am._  

There was no signature. 

\--- 

Viktor deliberately ignored Training Rooms 1 and 2 as he strode past them; apparently, they were still trying to recreate some of the traps, illusions, and obstacle courses. Lilia was none too happy with him. 

The other Aurors were either on missions, catching up on paperwork, or at home enjoying a well deserved rest. He didn't see any trainees or staff lingering around. 

The shining gold letters under the door number read: RESERVED FROM 17:00 TO 23:59 FOR Y.K. AND V.N. Viktor frowned, and opened the door. 

She was sitting on the floor about a meter away with her head bowed, facing the entrance; at the sound of the door opening, she stood up. Unlike the other training rooms, Room 3 was completely bare, with white walls, white floors, and a white ceiling-- nowhere to hide. It was where Aurors usually practiced dueling each other. 

“Viktor,” she said. 

“I would call you Ms. Sato,” Viktor replied, “but that isn't your real surname, is it?” 

“No,” she whispered. 

The door shut with a click, sealing them in a soundproof area that was spelled to withstand some of the most powerful curses. 

“Then is Yukina your real first name?” 

“No.” 

Viktor leaned against the door. “Your letter stated that you would explain.” 

“It-- I didn’t mean to, but then it went too far--” 

“You didn’t mean to?” 

Yukina-- no, whoever this woman was-- froze. Viktor hadn't shouted; in fact, he had spoken quietly. 

“Please explain. Also, tell me why you're wearing Auror robes.” 

“...Because I'm an Auror.” 

“No one knows you, not your alias nor my description of you. Though I haven't spoken to Yakov yet. I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt, first.” 

She wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I… Phichit didn't mean any harm. He knew how much I admired you, but when I came back I didn’t want to see you even though I could have visited you while you were in Admin, and he thought he'd give me a push by telling you to come back when the smartphone was giving you trouble and he knew I'd be waiting for him--” 

“This-- what-- you're not making any sense. If you're truly an Auror, give me your report as an Auror would,” Viktor demanded. 

Her demeanor changed so suddenly, it was startling. The trembling, rabbit-eyed woman had disappeared; in her place stood a witch with a stare as dark and unreadable as a moonless night. “Approximately a year and a half ago, during my last year of training, the Japanese Ministry requested my help on a confidential mission,” she said. 

“A network of Dark wizards who worked with Youkai and the Muggle yakuza had been slowly gaining influence throughout Japan in recent years, and there were signs that they were establishing footholds in other parts of Asia. They were responsible for a number of crimes, including killing, bewitching, and smuggling Muggles and Youkai-- though they hadn't incited any incidents in the wizarding community, yet. Their leader was Mizuki Abe.” 

“Wait, _Abe?_ As in the Dark witch who was captured three months ago?” It had been all anyone could talk about, at the time-- out of nowhere, the Japanese Ministry had given a terse announcement on the capture of a dangerous witch and her accomplices and asked for international cooperation. In the days that followed, articles were published about Abe’s experiments on Muggles and Youkai; how close she had been to executing her plans; the arrests of dozens of wizards and Youkai around the country; protests on why the Ministry had not alerted the public to such a dangerous organization in their midst. Abe had since been relocated to Kaigoku, Japan's wizarding prison buried deep in an oceanic trench. 

The woman nodded. “Japan would have preferred to settle everything without outside help, but none of their Aurors had yet been able to access the heart of her organization, and she was gaining power every day. I was still considered a Japanese citizen; I had to do it, otherwise what was I becoming an Auror for? It was decided that if they still needed my help by the time I graduated, I would go, as long as I got my license. I was so nervous on the day of the final that I couldn’t think straight-- I scored dead last in my cohort-- but I still passed, and they sent me to Japan within the week. 

“I spent months gaining the trust of her men-- and somehow, I caught Abe’s attention, and she took me under her wing. It got to the point where she was telling me everything-- the foundations she had been laying to stage a coup on the Ministry, the politicians she was working with, the discontent of the Youkai who followed her.” 

“I’d always thought that relations between magical creatures and wizards in Japan were far better than they are in Britain,” Viktor murmured. 

“Relations have gotten much better than, say, two centuries ago, but there is still distrust between the two communities, and many Youkai feel marginalized in the wizarding world. Abe was able to tap into that resentment to gain power. 

“When the Japanese Ministry finally raided her headquarters, one of her generals tried to kill me. He was jealous of me from the beginning, thought I was a spy.” Her grin was lifeless. “She killed him, then tried to flee with me, but I was injured, and slowed her down. Then one of the Aurors shot a curse at me, made it look like he had killed me. Her scream was terrible… But her rage made her careless, and they were able to subdue and capture her, along with the rest of her inner circle. They still have some loose ends, like the parts of her organization outside of Japan, but I had done my duty, and they let me go home. 

“That’s my truncated report. Yakov has the full details-- I wrote everything down for him when I came back.” 

The silence that followed was nearly deafening. Without a word, Viktor conjured a chaise lounge and collapsed on it. 

“...Viktor?” 

“This is… an incredible story. It’s a lot to take in.” He was trying to match up her story with what she had already told him, and his mind was reeling. 

_I worked really hard, for… three years._  

_...they sent me on an assignment in another country._  

_I… don’t know if I’m allowed to say._

“I… I know.” 

“And you said Yakov knew about this?” 

“Yes.” 

Viktor was so-- confused, and angry. He didn't know how to feel. “There was… no statement from the Minister of Magic, nothing in the news about one of our own being sent to Japan, much less being instrumental in taking Abe down…” 

“Japan had requested silence, I think to save face; they hated coming to Britain for help.” 

“But you received no recognition--” 

“The Japanese and British Ministers of Magic both gave me medals; that was enough for me. Besides, I didn’t want my parents to worry about the remnants of an international terrorist organization coming after me for revenge, on top of the dangers I already face as an Auror.” 

Viktor chuckled weakly. “So you’re a hero.” 

“I was just doing my duty.” 

“Merlin.” He shook his head. “You’re really something else. Were you even allowed to tell me all of this?” 

“No, but as long as none of it goes public, I don’t think Yakov will be too angry. And I wanted you to know the whole story, so that you might… understand.” 

Viktor still felt like he was suspended in a state of shock. “I still have some questions, though.” 

The witch nodded for him to continue. 

“You said that you graduated last year, but I don’t recall seeing you at the banquet. And the graduate who had the lowest exam scores that year was Yuuri Katsuki, who--” 

The realization crashed into him like a _Confrigo_ to the chest. 

“Figures that my low exam scores would leave an impression, even after a year. But yeah, I didn’t know how to tell you,” the woman chuckled hollowly, her voice deepening. Her hair shortened into messy, soft black strands that fell over slightly leaner cheeks and thicker eyebrows; a subtle shift in her high cheekbones and pointed chin made her countenance decidedly masculine; her swanlike neck now had the gentle swell of an Adam’s apple; his lips were somewhat thinner, but still looked soft and plush; he grew taller, his robes filling out, though his body was still slender-- and undoubtedly male. His eyes stayed the same. 

He was the most beautiful thing Viktor had ever seen. 

“Viktor, I’m sorry,” Yuuri Katsuki said, falling to his knees. “I’m a Metamorphmagus, as you can see. And when I came back, I just wanted to-- not have to deal with anything. I didn’t know how to be Yuuri anymore, and Aiko was officially dead. But I had been Aiko for nearly a year, and it was hard to stop pretending. I made a new persona so that I could hide when I wanted to, and became Yuuri again when I was comfortable. 

“I swear that I never meant to… to lead you on, as Yukina. I was just so happy that you noticed me… the time you spent with me, it was like a dream. I thought you would get bored and forget me, and I was _fine_ with that. But when I realized that you liked me-- that you liked _her_ , that you had poured your feelings out to _her_ , that you wanted to-- be more than friends with her, I couldn’t do it anymore. Everything I said as Yukina was true, I swear, but Yukina herself was a lie. I’m sorry,” he repeated, bowing to touch his forehead to the floor, his hands flat beside his head. “I hurt you, and I understand if you hate me and think I’m disgusting. I’m a disgrace. When my leave ends, you’ll never have to see me again, I’ll ask Yakov to--” 

Yuuri yelped as an unspoken spell yanked him through the air and deposited him next to Viktor on the chaise. “V-Viktor?” 

He stiffened when Viktor threw his arms around his shoulders. 

He was here, _right here_ , right in his arms. Yuuri Katsuki, who had danced with him over a year ago at the banquet for new graduates that Viktor was obligated to attend. Who had made him laugh, made him smile, made him feel again. Who had, for a few blissful hours, filled the hollow spaces of his heart with shining gold. 

Yuuri Katsuki, who had clung to him and warbled, “Be my partner, _Vikutoru_ ~!” 

Yuuri Katsuki, who had never sent Viktor an owl like he said he would, only for Viktor to find out that he’d left for an assignment in an undisclosed location, for an undetermined amount of time. 

Yuuri Katsuki, who had haunted him ever since, who he thought he might never see again. 

Yuuri Katsuki, who was a hero of unparalleled bravery and a man of unparalleled recklessness, who had revealed confidential information for an _apology_ , who had admired Viktor for years, and who had utterly and completely enchanted him, twice. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor ground out, heart clenching, “It’s okay. It’s fine. I understand wanting to hide, after a mission like that.” Yuuri relaxed, slightly. “After the banquet, when you didn’t contact me for a week, I asked after you. Yakov said you had been assigned to a confidential mission, and no matter what I did, he refused to tell me what it was.” He tightened his embrace. “All this time, I’d been raging, worrying, trying to forget you, and now I find out that you were risking your life for an entire year… Please, _please_ don’t say those awful things about yourself, please don’t say that I hate you. I could never hate you.” 

There was a pause; then, Yuuri tentatively put his arms around Viktor’s waist. Viktor’s heart soared-- “V-Viktor, thank you, but… I’m confused. Why would I have owled you after the banquet? All I did was drink. I didn’t even have the courage to greet you.” 

\--and plummeted. 

“Viktor?” 

Viktor released him to stare wildly into his eyes. “D-don’t you remember?” 

Yuuri looked equally bewildered. “Remember _what?_ ” 

Viktor wished he could Blast half of Training Room 3 away, Lilia be damned. “You-- you challenged the other graduates to some sort of Muggle dancing competition! And then you danced with _me!_ And asked me to be your partner! You levitated us so we could dance on the ceiling!” 

“ _WHAT?_ I-- how-- how much Firewhisky did I have?!” 

“I don’t know, but you didn’t seem _that_ drunk!” 

“I completely lose my inhibitions and black out if I drink too much,” Yuuri whispered, cradling his head. “Viktor, I am so, so sorry. I don’t remember any of that at all.” 

“I still have photos of that night,” Viktor whispered. 

“You _what?!_ ” 

“Or I could show you in a Pensieve--” 

“NO! No, it’s fine, I believe you. Fuck, I’m so sorry. First I-- I embarrassed you as a man, and then I led you on as a woman. I’m going to be apologizing to you for the rest of my life--” 

“ _No_ ,” Viktor said, making Yuuri look up. “Don’t apologize anymore. You’ve told me everything, and I-- you did nothing wrong. I still need to-- sort some things out, and I still have questions, but you went above and beyond. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Yuuri’s face was a little flushed, and he fidgeted with his thumbs. “Actually, there is… just one more thing…” 

Viktor smiled weakly. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so exhausted. At this point, Yuuri could tell him he rode dragons as a hobby and Viktor wouldn’t be surprised. “What is it?” 

“The, uh, the fact that I’m a Metamorphmagus… Yakov wanted it to be kept secret.” 

“I gathered, since no one knew you were a Metamorphmagus. But we’ve had Metamorphmagi as Aurors before, and their abilities were never kept secret.” 

“Well… part of it was so that we could have an edge over Dark organizations… and then it _had_ to be a secret, since I was helping Japan with Abe. If there was a spy, my position would be compromised. Only a select few knew.” Viktor nodded; that was reasonable. 

“And also… the reason Japan wanted me as a double agent…” Yuuri’s features seemed to _blur_ , and then there was a pointed, canine face covered with black fur, staring at him; a fluffy black tail swished in the corner of Viktor’s vision. 

Viktor nearly fell off the chaise. 

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Yuuri said, features changing back into a man’s. He hunched over, looking miserable. “My father is a Muggle. What I didn’t tell you is that he is also half-kitsune. His mother abandoned her family when his father saw her with her tail out. My grandfather convinced himself that he had been drinking too much that night, but he still sometimes joked about my grandmother being a fox. 

“My father never showed any signs of kitsune powers, so my mother married him thinking he was full Muggle. But before I was a year old, I changed myself into a fox kit and ran around the house. That was when my parents realized that my grandfather’s tale had some truth to it. 

“Wizard-Youkai couplings in Japan are not unheard of, but I am the first known Metamorphmagus who also has kitsune heritage. Apparently, I can change my features faster and with more accuracy than other Metamorphmagi. I can also turn into a fox and make myself look like other Youkai. Abe was part-Youkai, too, which could explain why she took an interest in me. 

“Since my abilities are confidential information, I couldn’t tell you anything-- but after I told you to just be Viktor, I realized I wasn’t being just Yuuri with you, and it wasn’t fair to you. So I stayed away-- but I ended up hurting you anyway.” He bowed his head. “Viktor, I am so, so--” 

Yuuri’s eyes flew wide open; Viktor had placed a fingertip on his lips. They were softer than he had imagined. 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” he breathed, “Man, woman, kitsune, unicorn-- I don’t care what you are, I still want to know you. I know you don’t remember asking me, but I also still want to be your partner, if-- if that’s something you want.” 

Yuuri's eyes shone. He did not move away, and so his lips brushed Viktor’s finger as he spoke. “I think you really should care if I was a unicorn. It’s illegal--” 

“Nope, I still wouldn’t care, and don’t change the subject.” 

Yuuri leaned forward-- for a thrilling moment, Viktor’s hand cupped his face-- but he kept leaning, until his forehead rested on Viktor’s chest. Viktor stopped breathing. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered. 

“F-for what?” 

“...giving me another chance.” 

Viktor’s heart pounded. “Does this mean you want to be my partner?” 

One glistening brown eye peeked out from under soft, black bangs. “If you will have me.” 

_That almost sounds like a marriage proposal_ was something that Viktor did _not_ say, even if he wanted to scream it. “Yuuri,” he said, daring to brush Yuuri’s hair from his eyes (and earning a full-face flush-- ah, he was beautiful), “There is nothing I want more.” 

And they closed their eyes, and held each other, for a long, long time. 

\--- 

As Viktor escorted Yuuri through the dead silent Atrium, he asked, “So why did you want us to talk in a training room?” 

Yuuri looked sheepish. “Eh, it was just in case you decided to curse me. That room has the strongest enchantments of the lot. And of course, the training rooms are soundproof-- I didn’t want anyone overhearing.” 

Viktor was bewildered. “Did you really think I was going to curse you?”

“No, but… Phichit said you were looking like-- looking really unhealthy, and I didn’t know how angry you’d be...” 

Viktor shook his head as they stopped at a Floo fireplace. “Will you owl me this time, so that we can talk about our partnership?” he asked lightly. 

“Why don’t we just talk over lunch tomorrow?” Yuuri suggested. “I’ll make a bento.” 

“That sounds amazing!” Viktor exclaimed, “Want to have it at my place?” 

Yuuri stared at him. 

“Or not! We could just, er, go to the cafe--” 

Yuuri held a finger up to Viktor’s lips-- not close enough to touch, just close enough to drive Viktor mad. “I would love to,” Yuuri said. 

His smile warmed Viktor all the way home, through the night, and into his dreams. 

\--- 

Two days later, the Head of the Auror Department jolted in his seat as the door to his office suddenly banged open. “Yakov!” Viktor shouted, “We need to talk.”

“Merlin save me,” Yakov muttered as Viktor strode in, followed meekly by Yuuri, who murmured something about not starting the conversation like this and gently closed the door. 

“I know what happened, and I know why you’re keeping it hidden,” Viktor said. 

Yakov shot Yuuri an incredulous look. “Katsuki, what is he talking about? And why are you here, aren’t you on leave?” 

“I, uh, I still am. But uh, I was visiting Chulanont in Research, and then I met Viktor-- I mean, Nikiforov, last week, and we started talking, and Itoldhimeverything.” 

Yakov stared at them. Aboveground, the sun hid behind the clouds, and birds stopped singing. Viktor subtly moved his hand towards his wand, just in case he needed to cast a Shield Charm. 

“You. Did. _What?_ ” 

“I told him everything. We met, and, um, really connected, and we want to be partners, so I told him everything.” 

“And what exactly do you mean by _everything_?” 

Yuuri pulled a Sickle from his pocket and held it up. For a split second, fox ears flicked above his head, and the Sickle looked like a golden medal; Viktor blinked, and the medal was just a coin, and the ears had been just his imagination. 

Yakov took a long, deep breath. Viktor took his wand in hand. “Why did you think to do this without consulting me.” 

“Partners work best together if they know each other’s abilities.” 

“And why did you assume that I would agree to make you partners.” 

Yuuri cleared his throat. “With all due respect sir, you said I could have whatever assignment I wanted when I came back. I want to be Vik-- Nikiforov’s partner.” 

“Nikiforov has always preferred to work alone.” 

“Maybe so, but we think that we would work well together, and I had already requested to be his partner when he graduated,” Viktor cut in. Frustration made his voice harsh. “Why didn’t you tell me he was back?” 

Yakov gave him an unimpressed look. “Katsuki is _on leave_. I wasn’t going to have you barging in on his personal time. I intended to ask if you still wanted him to be your partner after he was back on duty, _and_ after I’d decided that you were fit to take on cases again. Now shut up, I wasn’t talking to you.” 

Viktor deflated. 

“As partners, you would be completing assignments together. Nikiforov is currently field-testing experimental equipment for the Research Department. Are you sure that’s what you--” 

“Yes,” Yuuri said. Viktor could almost see the blood pulsing in Yakov’s head. 

“...I like you, Katsuki. You’re a good Auror, with sound judgment-- usually. You know you should have conferred with me before disclosing sensitive information. I should suspend you--” Viktor opened his mouth to protest, but Yakov waved him aside, “--but given your outstanding service, and the fact that Nikiforov is an accomplished Occlumens _who knows better than to reveal anything_ ,” Yakov shot Viktor a pointed look, “I’ll only give you a warning. _Don’t_ let it happen again.” Yuuri nodded, looking a little pale. “Merlin. He spends one year in deep cover and doesn’t crack. A week with you and he spills everything,” the old Auror muttered. 

_It was really closer to 4 hours, if you think about it_. “They do call me a Living Legend,” Viktor chirped. 

“ _Quiet_ , boy. I'll grant your requests, you’ve been mooning after each other for long enough.” They both blushed. “But let it affect your work and I’m sending you to opposite ends of the country, understand?” 

“Thank you, Yakov! You won’t regret this--” 

“Just don’t give me a reason to,” Yakov growled, leveling a glare at Viktor. “Nikiforov-- do _not_ compromise Katsuki.” Viktor frowned, offended that Yakov thought he even needed to be told this. “And you, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Yuuri nodded, looking as grave as if he was being told to defend his country with his life. Viktor was so offended he couldn’t speak.  “Good. Now get out of my office, I need a drink.” 

\--- 

_~ 2 weeks later ~_  

“Hey, what's going on with Sato?” 

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

Lionel twirled his pen in the air. Like Phichit, he was Muggleborn, and preferred pens over quills and ink in a volatile workplace. “Just… she used to visit you. And then she meets Nikiforov-- or rather, you practically shoved them together, and we haven't seen her since.” 

“Are they dating?” Ada asked, popping her head around the corner. The brunette was the newest researcher and a Pure-blood, but found all of Phichit's Muggle-based projects fascinating. What a dear. 

“Nikiforov does look happier these days,” Lionel added. “He didn't even care when your mic blew up in his face.” 

“I told you to never speak of that again,” Phichit said severely. 

“So?” Lionel urged, eyes glittering behind his glasses. Even Ada leaned closer. 

Phichit sighed. 

When Yuuri had said he'd needed time, Phichit had fallen over himself to accommodate. Anything for his best friend, who he'd been terrified of never seeing again. Who had strolled into hell, left it in tatters, and came out still thinking he was the same as any other Auror. In Phichit's opinion, two medals hadn't been enough-- they should have given him a castle and land and a title, or something. Hadn't he saved Japan from a coup? Yuuri had told Phichit to stop being ridiculous. 

So when Yuuri had said he'd wanted to have lunch with him and visit Research sometimes-- just not as Yuuri, because he wasn't ready to face his old acquaintances yet (acquaintances who thought Yuuri was still on that mysterious mission), Phichit had helped him. Yuuri would be Yukina, a friend who was sharing Phichit's flat for a few months. She was taking a break from work, and Celestino had given his blessing for her to spend as much time in the department as she wanted. (Celestino actually did give his blessing, when Phichit had asked.) 

And it had been fun, to see Yuuri so comfortable in his new persona. He thought that no one would have expectations from Yukina. He could _relax._  

What Yuuri didn't realize was that their acquaintances were as taken with Yukina as they ever were with Yuuri. That Yuuri had charmed them all over again. As Yukina, Yuuri let himself go sometimes-- he laughed louder, smiled wider. Phichit had had to bat Lionel away when he'd asked if Yukina was seeing anyone. 

And then there was Viktor Nikiforov. He was always away on some mission or another, and Yuuri didn't want to go to the Auror offices until he was back from leave, even if it meant he might be able to catch a glimpse of the person he'd admired for a third of his entire life. A person who had been in his thoughts even during his life-threatening mission. 

But then Viktor had been taken off of fieldwork-- _reckless behavior_ , Phichit had heard-- _getting too full of himself, thought_ _he was immortal_. Yakov had stuck him in Admin, and Phichit had urged Yuuri to go and say hello. He could even do it as Yukina, and Viktor would never know. And Yuuri wanted to, but still refused. _He's working, Phichit, I can't bother him._  

_He's doing_ paperwork _, Yuuri, I'm sure he'd love to be bothered,_ Phichit nearly wailed. 

So when Phichit was told he'd be working with Viktor-- well. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, had been one of their unspoken mottos when they were feeling mischievous in school. 

And Viktor Nikiforov was _smitten_ with him. Her. Whatever. Had this gobsmacked look on his face after 45 minutes with her. Him. The point was, he liked Yuuri. 

But Yuuri had thought he was just being _nice. He's Viktor Nikiforov, he's nice to all his fans, Phichit!_  

_You're a fellow Auror, Yuuri, you're not just another fan!_  

_I am, as Yukina. He wouldn't even notice me as Yuuri._  

_YOU JUST SAVED AN ENTIRE COUNTRY._  

_It was a team effort!_  

And so on. 

And then Phichit had ~~manipulated~~ gotten Viktor to buy food from that expensive restaurant Yuuri had always wanted to try. And he had come home to find Yuuri slumped over the couch on his back, staring starry eyed at the ceiling. And Yuuri had spent all night making eight batches of katsudon because none of them were good enough. 

But after their picnic… 

_He likes her, Phichit!_ Yuuri sobbed. _He likes her. He wants to go on a date with her. He said she makes him_ happy. _I can't do this anymore._  

_You could… Tell him the truth?_ Phichit suggested weakly. _I'm pretty sure he likes guys, too._  

_But he likes_ her, _and I'm_ not _her_. _He'll hate me if I told him. He'll think I'm a pervert or a stalker. Oh my god, am I a pervert?!_  

After that, Phichit felt like a monster for even making them meet in the first place. Viktor had looked like he was on the verge of casting _Reducto_ on the entire Ministry, and Yuuri was stress eating and hating himself at home. 

Then came that letter. 

Phichit hadn't read it and never would unless Yuuri showed him, but Yuuri had read it and said _I have to tell him everything._  

Two days later, Yuuri had come home so late that Phichit was pacing the flat, worried that Viktor really _was_ mad-- mad enough so that Yuuri was crying alone somewhere? Mad enough to curse a fellow Auror? No, don't be stupid. 

But Yuuri had Flooed home and fallen into Phichit's open arms, crying _He wants to be my partner!!_  

And now he was having lunch every day at Viktor's flat, and sometimes dinner, too. And spending the weekends with him sightseeing in Muggle London. They both looked so happy these days. Phichit was just waiting for the night Yuuri didn't come back at all. He'd never let him hear the end of it. 

“She's not dating Nikiforov,” Phichit said. “She just had to leave earlier than expected.” 

“What?! When?” 

“Few days ago.” 

“She could have at least said goodbye,” Lionel groused. “Why didn't you tell us when she left?” 

“I didn't know it mattered so much to you?” Phichit said. “You barely knew her.” 

“Just leave it,” Ada said. “She was always very private. Is she okay at least, Phichit?” 

Phichit spied Viktor turning the corner, smiling widely as he spoke (at a normal volume) into a smartphone. The researcher grinned. 

“Yeah, she's doing fine.” 

\--- 

_Epilogue_

“Nike, can you hear me?”

“I hear you, Eros.” 

“I see the target. Intercepting now. Meet us out back.” The line went dead (as the Muggle saying went-- Viktor didn’t think too hard on it). 

He tucked the phone back into his robes and waited behind the Muggle club, his Disillusionment Charm rendering him just another shadow in the night. The alley was silent and empty, the light from the streetlamps falling on a small swathe of the wall and ground. Viktor kept his mind on the task before him, trying not to worry about Yuuri. Yuuri could handle himself. _Had_ handled himself, for a long time before Viktor came around. Besides-- 

Viktor felt the ring on the third finger of his right hand. It had been charmed to alert him if Yuuri was in mortal danger-- its partner on Yuuri’s hand would do the same if Viktor was imperiled. He kept his grip on the ring, kept his breath steady. Waiting, especially when he couldn’t see Yuuri, was the hardest part. With Yuuri by his side, Viktor’s spirit for his work had lifted again-- he often felt tireless, when he was with Yuuri-- but the waiting was always awful. 

How long had he been standing there? It could have been an hour, the time passed so slowly. The ring was still quiescent. Viktor had to trust his partner. Yuuri was an expert, the best. Botterill was dangerous, but Yuuri was in a league of his own. Yuuri was fine. Yuuri was-- 

\--giggling. Viktor would know that voice anywhere. And there was another, deeper voice speaking smoothly in the night, both voices getting closer. They were right outside the alley. They were here. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Botterill gasped, hands raking up and down Yuuri’s torso as he crowded him against the soot-covered wall. “I’ve never seen anything like you.” The Dark wizard rucked Yuuri’s dress up his waist, exposing the very edge of his lace garter belt. With the pale light illuminating his flushed face, kohl-lined eyes and panting, scarlet mouth, Yuuri looked every iota the icon of divine temptation. 

“My fiance says the same thing,” Yuuri simpered, slender fingers playing with the fine hairs on the back of Botterill’s neck. 

“Your fiance’s a fool, leaving you alone,” the wizard groaned, lunging forward-- 

\--and almost kissing the wall when Yuuri turned his head. Botterill drew back, frowning. “What’s wrong?” 

“Oh, it’s just-- what if my makeup gets ruined, and he notices?” Yuuri whined. 

“Just put it on later,” Botterill replied, an edge creeping into his voice. 

“But I left my kit at home--” 

“I don’t give a fuck.” The wizard slammed Yuuri against the wall, hands clenched around his shoulders. Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What are you--” 

“I don’t have time for this,” Botterill snarled, deftly pulling a wand out from his coat. His handsome face had transformed into something monstrous. “ _Imperio._ ” 

Yuuri’s body slackened; the dancing light in his eyes dimmed, and his face went blank. Botterill sighed, sliding a hand up behind Yuuri’s dress and _gripping_. “Merlin, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, grinding against him. “Hang them all, I’m keeping you for myself. You’re gonna come home with me, and I’m gonna fuck you over and over until you forget your own name, until you forget how to _speak_ , my pretty little Muggle whore--” 

“Felix Botterill,” Viktor said, the tip of his wand pressed against the back of the wizard’s neck. “You are under arrest for the use of one of the three Unforgivable Curses, for the unspeakable torture and killing of five Muggles, for the selling of Muggle bodyparts, and a number of other crimes it would take me all night to list. Drop your wand and turn around slowly.” 

Botterill seemed frozen; and then he whirled-- 

And was blasted across the alley, his head cracking against the opposite wall with the force of the spell leveled against him. Yuuri was panting, _seething_ , eyes blazing as he stalked over to the motionless body, wand at the ready. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to-- when he moved, I just-- he isn’t dead, is he?” 

“I was _this_ close to killing him myself when he pushed you into the alley,” Viktor said brightly, dispelling the charm and stepping next to his fiance. 

“I was surprised you were able to restrain yourself that long.” 

“We needed the insects to hear his words, otherwise I would have Stunned him as soon as I saw him.” 

“The ‘bug,’ my love,” Yuuri said, smiling at Viktor indulgently. “Muggles call it a ‘bug.’” 

“Bug, beetle, whatever,” Viktor muttered. The Vanishing Beetle could become invisible, crawl into hard to reach places, and repeat the conversations it overheard in the speakers’ own voices. There was one clinging to both him and Yuuri. 

Yuuri cocked his head as he examined Botterill from a distance. The dark hair on his forehead was matted with blood. “Hm. He’s still breathing.” 

Viktor shot another _Stupefy_ at the body, which knocked it about a meter away. “Just in case,” he said. 

Yuuri frowned. “Are you all right? You look a little pale--” 

“You’re asking _me_ if _I’m_ all right, when that monster was touching you--” Viktor bristled. 

“Shh, I’m fine, my love, it’s okay,” Yuuri soothed, leaning up to kiss Viktor on the cheek (though their eyes were still trained on the body). “Come on, let’s get him back to Headquarters, I’m sure Yakov has _lots_ of questions for him.” 

\--- 

They stumbled into their flat in the wee hours of the morning. Usually Makkachin would have been there to bounce around them when they returned, but Viktor had sent her to his parents’ estate, as he always did when he had long-term missions. Yakov had given them the day off, considering their night and how long they had stayed to brief him and update their reports. Botterill was conscious, contained, and singing like an Augurey by the time they had left. 

“What a despicable creature,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. 

“I wanted to kill him. I wanted to slice his neck and pull his entrails out of his throat. I wanted to burn his hands right off of him and watch him scream.” Viktor’s voice shook. “I’ve never cast the _Cruciatus_ , but if I had to pick someone to practice on--” 

“ _Vitya,_ ” Yuuri said, softly but sternly. 

“His _hands_ all over you. How can you be so _calm?_ ” Viktor demanded. 

“It was just a job, and I’m a pretty good Occlumens,” Yuuri said, drawing Viktor into his arms, then petting his hair as his shoulders shook. “Shh, love, it’s okay.” 

“And when he used the _Imperius_ on you--” 

“His was nothing compared to yours, Vitya. Like a raindrop to an ocean. I flicked it right off.” 

Viktor squeezed his eyes closed, burying his face into Yuuri’s robes. 

“I’ll run us a bath, and then we’ll go to bed. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Viktor whispered. 

\--- 

After their bodies had cooled and their desperation waned; after Viktor had touched Yuuri over and over, clutched him and marked him as if he could drive the scald of that wizard’s hands away; after they had gasped and cried and grappled, seizing each other to be as close as two bodies could be, and wishing they could be closer still; after they had reminded themselves that they were here, they were alive, they were safe, Yuuri tucked Viktor’s head against his chest, resting his chin on his fiance’s silver hair. The sun was just beginning to rise, pink rays of light trailing through the gaps in the curtains. 

“How do you feel, love?” Yuuri whispered. 

“...better. A little,” Viktor muttered. “Still want… still want to kill him.” He was tired, _so_ tired, but he fought to stay awake. “Wanted… to protect you. But I couldn’t… for the mission…” 

“You _did_ protect me. Just knowing you were there gave me the courage to go on,” Yuuri said. 

“But he…” 

“Hey. None of that.” Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head, where his hair parted (and where Viktor was afraid he was starting to thin), earning a whine in response. “We caught a Dark wizard, and another team is out there right now, arresting his friends and following the trail to his buyers.” 

“I know,” Viktor groused. 

“Who knows how many lives we saved?” Yuuri said. “So it’s okay. You asked me how I could be so calm? I knew we did a good thing tonight. It was worth it.” 

Viktor fumed. 

“Vitya. You remember what I told you, about my first mission, right?” 

“What about it?” Viktor sniffed. 

“I felt like I was always one step away from dying, then-- from passing information to the authorities, and shielding my mind from all the criminals around me, and avoiding Abe’s advances. Sometimes I felt like I could break at any moment. But I thought of my family, and my friends, and you. I thought about how you never gave up, and if I died I’d never be able to meet you, and it kept me going. So,” Yuuri kissed that spot again, “you’ve been protecting me for _years_ , Vitya.” 

Viktor lifted his head to meet those dear brown eyes. “...you were strong by yourself. I wasn’t even there.” 

“You gave me that strength. And you were thinking of me all that time, weren’t you?” 

Viktor shook his head. “You’re not being fair,” he said, voice cracking, “gonna make me cry again…” 

“You made me cry the-- er, second time we met, so. Fair’s fair.” 

“That was under _entirely_ different circumstances!” 

“Not that different. We both cried for each other.” Yuuri smiled, and Viktor wanted to kneel on the ground and offer him his still-beating heart. It was already Yuuri’s, anyway.

“I love you,” Viktor choked out. 

Yuuri’s eyes looked watery. “I love you, Vitya. My sweet Vitenka.” 

Viktor wanted to argue more, to say Yuuri was sweeter, and Viktor didn’t deserve him, but he was so, so tired. They kissed-- and ah, Viktor melted into him; Yuuri's kisses would always steal the breath from Viktor's lungs, would always make his heart tremble with longing. He rested his head on Yuuri’s chest again, clutched him around the waist as Yuuri curled over him. 

The sun had risen. Golden light spilled like honey into their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Sets out to write an HP fic with crossdressing*  
> Me: *sudden realization* Does it count as crossdressing if Yuuri is in a female body for most of the fic???  
> Me: *Finally sticks some actual crossdressing at the very end of the fic BUT IT’S FILLED WITH ANGST AND DARKNESS* I’M SO SORRY
> 
> If anyone's interested in Viktor and Yuuri's backstories, I wrote something [here](https://possibleplatypus.tumblr.com/post/168771025846/have-some-worldbuilding-for-the-harry-potter)
> 
> Miscellaneous worldbuilding stuff  
> \- "Kaigoku" - thank you [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05) for the name!!! I couldn’t find mention of any Japanese wizarding prison so I made one up. It’s located all the way down in the Japan Trench, which Muggles say is 10,554 meters deep. That point is actually where the roof of the prison begins; it has sixteen levels, each more bleak than the last, is extremely cold, dark, and isolating, and is guarded by Aurors, Youkai, and really nasty curses. According to rinsled05, "kaitei rougaku" means ocean-bottom prison, and “kaigoku” would be a pun on "jigoku" which means "hell" :D
> 
> \- Metamorphmagi - According to the Harry Potter wiki, “Metamorphmagi can take a wide variety of forms, changing sex and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses.” It's unclear to me if all Metamorphmagi have the same control or abilities to change their features so I went with a spectrum-- some, like Mari, can change their facial features and hair colors, etc; others, like Yuuri, are practically like Mystique from X-Men. Yuuri got his Metamorphmagus powers from his mother’s side of the family.
> 
> I will throw you a basket of hearts for comments (❤ω❤)
> 
> (Rather belatedly, [reblogs](https://possibleplatypus.tumblr.com/post/169150838586/technical-support-possibleplatypus-yuri-on) are greatly appreciated X3)


End file.
